This pilot study is designed to evaluate in a preliminary manner the effica of 4 aminosalicylic acid (4-ASA) in Crohn's Disease of the small intestine. An ysis of variance of repeated measures and analysis at covariance will be used fo statistical evaluation. If this preliminary data suggests drug efficacy a rger controlled trial will be indicated.